Tuve tanto miedo
by NeKO-gIrLcHaN
Summary: temia tanto de mi mismo que pense que el mundo debia temerme, me moria por dentro al saber que te podia perder, ahora lo que pense que sentiria es mas profundo y doloroso de lo que en verdad seria..[oneshoot][kyoru]


Genero.- KyoRu, amor!

Autor.- NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime.- Fruits Basket

Disclaimer.- lo mismo k siempre Fruits Basket no me pertenece. Solo la historia

Mil gracias a todos los k leyeron mi otro fic, de veras gracias especialmente a:

Hitzuji  felicidades! Tus fics estan divinos, de nueva cuenta felicidades!

DarkLady-Iria  a por cierto! Casi lo olvido, felicidades por tus fics me han encantado 0 espero k hagas otro!

Esk no habia tenido tiempo para decirles k me encantan sus historias U Bien muxas gracias y he aki mi segundo fic.

Tambien es honesto!

·········································♪·············································♪·····································

♥ TUVE TANTO MIEDO ♥

POV de Kyo

"no se que fue lo que paso, ni porque paso; lo único k se es que soy un tonto, como no lo vi antes, antes de hacerte tanto daño, antes de actuar como un tonto. Solo se que ahora, es que soy un cobarde, un vil cobarde que tuvo miedo, miedo de sus sentimientos. Y ya no me queda mas k decirte k…tuve tanto miedo.

Tuve tanto miedo de enamorarme, y termine enamorándome……………………

Te sentí tan cerca k tuve miedo de tenerte………………

Te quise besar tanto, k tuve miedo de besarte………….

Tuve miedo de lastimarte, y te he lastimado………….

Tuve tanto miedo de acercarme a ti, y termine alejándote………..

No supe como caminar y corrí desesperado…………

Tuve tanto miedo de tenerte que no supe conservarte…………

Gracias a este miedo tu ya no estas conmigo, no sabes como he sufrido sin ti. Esto ya no se puede explicar, tu me lo entregaste todo y yo, por tonto, no lo supe aceptar.

Tuve tanto miedo de mí, que aun no me he perdonado…….

Tuve miedo a ser amado, que no me deje amar……

Tuve miedo de que me abandonaras y te he abandonado……..

Tu siempre me ayudaste, y yo…? Como te lo pague? Siempre celoso, enojado, sin entender tus explicaciones, tus lagrimas…..

Tuve miedo de sentirte, que todavía te siento………

Solo quiero que sepas que eres la primera y la única que he amado, que tus labios son los únicos que he besado, que tus ojos son los primeros que he mirado….

Ahora soy yo el que te pide perdón, pero ya no estas aquí…junto a mí. Otro tiene la suerte que yo tuve y que no supe conservar. Como me odio, te amo, pero talvez tu ya ni me quieras ver.

También quiero que sepas que tu piel es la única que he tocado, que tus manos son las únicas que he sentido y acariciado. Que tu corazón es el único por el que he latido……

/flash back/

Tohru.- lo siento de veras

Kyo.- (llorando) pero, pero Tohru, te amo y lo sabe

Tohru.- Kyo-chan, no me hagas esto….sabes que te quiero, pero… no nunca, nunca estas

Kyo.- (llorando) pe, pero….

Tohru.- (empezando a llorar) lo siento, pero siempre estas viajando y cuando no te portas frió y distante…

Kyo.-(llorando) cambiare…lo juro…Tohru, no te vallas

Tohru.- no, no suéltame…Kyo..-Chan no hagas mas difícil esto…..

No pude mas, te ibas, talvez para siempre…

Tohru.-adiós, Kyo

Me diste un beso, pero ese beso fue y es lo único que me queda

Tohru.- Kyo, te amo…

Ya era tarde tu ya te habías ido

/fin del flash back/

Jamás olvidare ese día, el día en que mi ser se derrumbo.

No puedo creerlo, quien lo diría el gran Kyo Osma, el chico mas rudo de la escuela, el que parecía que no tenia sentimientos, llorando? Y por una chica?

Pues, si, he llorado por lo estupido que soy, por no saber conservar lo que tengo.

Ahora mi dulce Tohru tengo miedo, mucho miedo de mi, del mundo, de todo…..

Tohru, te fuiste de mi lado, de mi vida….pero nunca te iras de mi corazon.

Fin

·········································♪·············································♪·····································

Espero k les guste muxo. Bueno pues si les gusto háganmelo saber, si no… también! De hecho no tengo problema en k me digan lo que piensan!

Bien gracias por leer y espero escribir otro fic.

Bye-bye, cuídenseme muxo


End file.
